


A Meeting of The Minds

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Sherlock sets his brother up on a blind date.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Meeting of The Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandoms second roll. I got regular tropes so I picked a blind date. My pairings: Hermione Granger/Mycroft Holmes. I came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own anything!

Mycroft Holmes sighed as he looked at his pocket watch again. _Why did I let my little brother talk me into a blind date of all things? What did he tell me? That we had like minds?_ he snorted into his coffee. Patiently waiting for this mysterious date of his to show up on time.

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet Mr. Holmes," Hermione asked the concierge as he checked the guest list. Sherlock had left him specific instructions as to who was coming for dinner. "Ah, yes, Miss Granger. Your name is on the list. This way, please."

Hermione smoothed down her suit. She would've worn a dress, but she figured she would be comfortable on a first date.

Mycroft's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Miss Granger's voice. _Of all people he would have picked it would have to be her_ He had made a mistake one night praising her to Sherlock. Sherlock deduced that Mycroft had a crush on Miss Granger and try to play matchmaker.

Mycroft rose up to meet his blind date. "Miss Granger, it's nice to see you again," He held out his hand, and she grasped it. He kissed her hand as the concierge held her chair out. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes."

"Please, call me Mycroft, any friend of my brothers, well…" his voice trailed off as he eyed her up and down.

"And you must call me Hermione. How is it that we haven't met yet?" Hermione signaled the waiter to order coffee.

"Well, I stay busy with the government, of course. And you?"

Hermione took several sips of coffee before replying, "The same. The Ministry has kept me busy as their liaison."

Mycroft's eyebrow rose quizzically. "Which Ministry are you referring to?" he whispered the last bit to her.

"Ah, so you know?"

He indicated by a single nod only.

"Well then, let's see how this date goes, and I'll invite you over to my place. To catch up on what's going on both sides."

"Agreed." Mycroft signaled the waiter indicating that they are ready to order their meal.

"Sherlock was right about one thing." Hermione grinned as she tucked her napkin on her lap.

"About what Hermione?" he did the same.

"That we might be compatible with each other."


End file.
